Solo hazlo
by Flow483
Summary: Únicamente me utilizabas para satisfacer tus ganas de sexo, dejabas de lado los sentimientos que yo sentía por tí Twincest


**Solo hazlo.**

By Flow.

Aún no quería creer lo que la lluvia me comentaba de ti. Tanto tiempo confiando ciegamente en quien no eras. Debo admitir que esto me tomó por sorpresa, estaba dispuesto a ignorarlo, pero no fui capaz. Me enseñaste las razones por las cuales valía la pena creer en el amor, sin dejar de lado la diversión y sabes a qué me refiero.

La simple idea de que yo haya sido el causante y la víctima del engaño no me es fácil de aceptar. Quisiera volver el tiempo atrás. Sí y jamás haber nacido, para no haberte conocido tampoco. Te transformaste en mi único ideal para vivir, el sustento de mis ganas de respirar, la razón por la cual aún sigo aquí. Pero hoy, aquí, esta noche, me dejaste saber que estos diecinueve que pasamos juntos fueron basura para ti. Algo completamente descartable.

Cada momento fue precioso. Las risas eran contagiosas, nuestras almas fueron tan unidas, las lágrimas eran símbolos de fuerza tanto en ti como en mí. Recuerdo, no era capaz de otra cosa en ese momento. Me dolía reconocer la realidad, tú nunca habías sido así. Me hubieras dejado ese papel a mí. A pesar de la herida profunda que tenía, recapacité y me dí cuenta que prefiero estar yo así antes que tú lo estés. Te seguía adorando como nunca, te habías convertido en un deseo para mí pero, ahora, en algo imposible.

Cada roce que se dio entre mis labios y los tuyos fue mágico. Necesitaba que me explicaras una razón para esto, ya que yo no lograba encontrarla. Más allá de besos llenos de sentimiento que únicamente tenían como fin hacerme desear más de ti, escasas veces pude conocerte con mayor intimidad. Tu cuerpo era una escultura de los dioses en su estado terrenal, tus gritos y gemidos al sentirme dentro de ti, tus uñas que infinidad de veces se encontraron clavadas en mí, y por sobre todo, tus ojos, irradiantes de cariño verdadero y sinceridad penetrante. Quería estar así contigo una vez más, solo una. Eras demasiado para mí.

Tras ver esas imágenes de ti y una muchacha desconocida, mi corazón se convirtió en ceniza. Tu boca me pertenecía, ambos lo teníamos en claro. No me agradaba la idea de compartirte. Por más que las lágrimas intenten recomponer mi alma y eliminar de alguna manera el dolor que estaba sintiendo, sabía que era imposible. Te habías vuelto todo para mí. Lo había dejado todo, por ti.

Te veías feliz con ella ¿Quién era yo para impedirte el camino hacia una sonrisa segura a diario? Nadie. Tan solo un hombre quien te había confiado su sanidad mental, su corazón y su vida. No supiste entender cuan importante eras para mí. La abrazabas una y otra vez, te perdías en su mirada. Tal como solías hacer conmigo. Tus brazos estaban aferrados a su cadera, ella no podía discimular la alegría que se apoderaba de su mente, tú tampoco te veías triste. Que rápido has olvidado cuando me entregaste tu amor y tu cuerpo, cuanto tiempo hemos pasado juntos y por sobre todo, como yo ahora era insignificante para ti.

Tras observarlos una infinidad de segundos, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y dolor, notaste que me escondía inutilmente entre la muchedumbre. Caminaste con inseguridad hacia donde yo estaba, no sabías qué decirme, te habías percatado de la razón de mi llanto. Balbuceabas palabras que era incapaz de entender, nuestras miradas se encontraron por última vez. No eras bueno para rechazar a alguien, menos a tu propio hermano. La culpa siempre terminaba carcomiéndote la conciencia.

Finalmente, tus ideas se aclararon. Habías logrado que el poco amor que había comenzado a experimentar se desvaneciera por completo. El sentimiento era tan solo un mito, una ilusión, una tristeza y un dolor. ¿Cómo hubiera podido hacerte saber que las palabras que en momentos pronunciarías me destruirían a tal punto de querer suicidarme? ¿Cómo? Necesitaba que me lo expliques ¿Cómo podría haberte dicho que mi amor por ti era verdadero, por primera vez en mi vida?

― Tom, necesitamos hablar

― ¿Qué ocurre Bill? ― Mi voz sonaba lastimosa y quebrada, aún así, no te daría la satisfacción de verme tan angustiado y deprimido, todo por ti.

― Lo nuestro no puede ser ― Te habías quedado callado, todo para que yo pudiera asimilar aquellas dolorosas palabras con mi soledad. Jamás habría imaginado algo tan frío proveniendo de ti.

_"Lo nuestro no puede ser" _Quería que me dieras una razón. Solo una. ¿Por qué el mundo no podía estar al tanto de lo que siento por ti? ¿Acaso te avergonzabas de mí? Eras la sombra de quien yo creía conocer. Dejaste mi alma reducida a cenizas. Ahora la única luz que provenía del oscuro túnel para seguir viviendo, se apagó. Una vez más, yo aquí solo, pero esta vez, sin ti.

No me interesaba cuantas fans estuvieran tras de ti, ni aquella muchacha de la cual ahora te creías enamorado. No siento humillación al llorar frente a alguien, menos si tú eres la principal razón. Te apiadabas de mí al darme abrazos huecos y fríos, ahora yo te quería lejos, lo más posible. Con descaro quité tu brazo de mis hombros, me repugnaba que me toquen aquellas manos que alguna vez me amaron con tanta pasión y ahora solamente brindaban más dolor al alma. Te miré a los ojos, estaba dispuesto a que te marcharas, de una vez. Dejé que te fueras, que me abandonaras. Dejaste toda nuestra historia en el pasado, estabas dispuesto a negarlo todo. No entiendo como pudiste cambiar tanto desde la primer vez que estuvimos junto, la ocasión en la cual te tuve más piedad, en la que aún conservabas tu virginidad. Fui demasiado generoso a decir verdad. Yo te enseñé todo lo que ahora sabías. Y así me dejas, en una vida mezquina y solitaria, lejos de tus abrazos y besos llenos de sentimiento que ya extrañaba, pero que ahora le pertenecían a alguien más. No me dejaste ser libre, opacaste mi luz, brillaste sobre mí y por sobre todo, apagaste mi llama.

No pedía mucho, solo un poco de tu cariño. Eras indispensable, te lo había dicho millones de veces. Sin más decir, te marchabas, con aquella chica a quien de ahora en más despreciaría. No eras más mi hermano, eras un conocido, el más detestable de ellos. Te ibas, sin compadecerte mínimamente de mí, no habías notado cuan dolorosas tus palabras me fueron. El llanto era incontenible, me ahogaba en mis propias lágrimas y remordimientos. Dejabas el lugar felizmente de la mano de la usurpadora, sin tener intenciones de arreglar lo desastroza que había quedado nuestra relación. Me dejabas, solo. Sólo como nunca lo había estado.


End file.
